Something Unexpected
by prettilitTLepoison
Summary: I watched you, in my frenzy and upheaval. You’re every twitch, you’re every movement, anything my eyes could soak up in those fleeting flashes. It’s odd, only minutes ago, it was quite routine.


I watched you, in my frenzy and upheaval.

You're every twitch, you're every movement, anything my eyes could soak up in those fleeting flashes.

It's odd, only minutes ago, it was quite routine.

Then, within what was probably only thirty seconds, my whole perspective on what we considered to be simply a rivalry, was drastically, incongruously new.

At the moment, time was running her natural course.

I knew it was terrible timing on my part, but something as common as breaking into your not so secret base, was something you should've expected.

But expectation is not a friend among enemies, is it?

I had such intensity draw through me, within that... moment, I was drained so completely, nothing could stop, no one could stop--

Only a painful silence, awkward in its unexpectedness, hung from my lips.

You were screaming at me, and only at first, did it seem ordinary. But as we both know, nothing coming from you is ever ordinary. Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to you, so set on knowing you, and how and why you tick.

I had come over, and try to believe me when I say this, to tell you that I was done. I was sick of you, and I was sick, sick, _sick_ of trying to protect the meaningless ignorance of these 'earth-smells' as you so articulately put it. But that was just it...

I wanted to break through that ignorance.

Through yours. That was never going to happen. Always at a stalemate, always a stupid, unremarkable victory, never accomplishing anything important. Maybe you'd have your laugh, maybe I would have mine, but...

We were both destined to fail. And I was getting too damn old for this, at the ripe age of nineteen.

I guess what was considered to be routine, was destined to fail as well. I thought we always had more in common than we cared to admit. I thought...

Then, a moment of clarity.

The second my indifferent gaze met your angry and questioning one, I almost forgot my motives for coming over. I wanted to rip you apart, to expose you, to forget my exasperation about the very thing that kept me going, that lit such a deep flame inside of me. The very thing that defines Me.

I guess I'm a walking contradiction.

But I indeed remembered, and I tried to ignore your heated glare as I explained. Tried.

But you wouldn't hear it, still trying to figure out how a 'inferior earth-cow' could infiltrate your amazing base. It was easy, and you knew it.

But through all your madness, one thing you said, no screamed, jumped out at me, like a subtle yet strange plea.

"LEAVE ME AND I'LL NOT ONLY DESTROY _EVERYTHING_... I'LL... I'll..." You paused then all color left your face. "You can't go."

The last words were so soft and so meek, my eyes must've shown its glazed confusion, a curious hopefulness.

I was at a loss. You looked as though you were going to be sick, sicker than I, and ran like a bat out of hell.

Smashing through various equipment, almost hitting GIR, then up, up, up... probably to go... outside.

Without your disguise.

You were most certainly done for. Someone would _have_ to notice.

I watched you, in my frenzy and upheaval.

You're every twitch, you're every movement, anything my eyes could soak up in those fleeting flashes.

You were ethereal, an entity, a phantom in my mind.

In my old state of mind, I would've thought you were trying to trick me, but I know you all too well now. You were too distraught to notice.

I tried to call out to you-- to warn...

Warn you?

Yes, to warn you. I didn't realize how much...

You--

I tried to call out to you... but in vain, nothing but a strangled whimper crawled out.

Before I could even catch up with my thoughts, my feet were already moving, much to my dismay. Then...

I ran. I ran like nobody's business.

Frantically, I went up through the elevator, my eyes blurred and my heart so high in my throat.

And then, a flash of green. I sprinted all the way to the living room.

Time slowed.

I caught a little fabric of your uniform into my grasp, apparently enough to make you stop in your tracks.

Unconsciously-- pulling you closer toward me. To my great disbelief, you didn't push away, or laugh, or scream. You latched unto me for dear life.

Your body was hot with flustered ire, and for what seemed like eternity... we lost ourselves in the quiet, an intense quiet that hummed suggestions into my ear like a seductive wind.

Abruptly, you pulled away, taking several steps back.

And then I said something so utterly out of the blue I would've slapped myself if I knew I was going to say it beforehand.

"...You're beautiful."

You stared at me, glazed, for a few moments.

It was the most agonizing moments of my life, for your expression was still a little flustered from before, but it was something... I couldn't recognize.

Finally you spoke.

"You little worm... I just want to _crush_ you..."

A growl.

I half-smiled in an ironic strangeness.

"You LIE! LIAR!"

I expected that.

"Get OUT of MY BASE! YOU DISGUST ME!"

That to.

"Do you HEAR ZIM?" You yelled, taking a step toward me with every word you shrieked.

"Yes, but I can feel it to. Say it don't spray it, alieeeen." I drawled out slowly, dripping with sarcasm. It was expected.

You noticeably turned a great many shades of green, and your eyes lowered into dangerous slits.

You took another step.

I stayed where I was.

"Don't deny something that was always expected to fail. All we have is..." I started.

Another step towards me.

Closer, and closer. You seemed to be breaking down. Wearing thin.

"Is..." I muttered.

Then, a moment of clarity.

It flowed through the room, and set chills down my spine.

Then, something unexpected.

"MASSA! I MADE WAFFLES WITH MUFFINS!" GIR screeched, running with a huge plate of what appeared to be waffles with a gooey muffin on top of each one.

"I GLUE-ED IT! SEEEEEEE?"

You visibly twitched as GIR ran up and showed you his masterpiece. Fresh glue was dripping from the sides of the waffles.

I just stood there, dumbfounded by the whole situation.

"GIR, GET _OUT_ OF HERE!"

The little malfunctioning robot looked disappointed for a moment, and just as you looked as though you would give in, "YAH! MAH PIGGIES!" was screamed in ecstasy, as GIR grabbed said piggy. Randomly lying on the floor.

He dashed like a lunatic, then down into the toilet, swirling, his creation trailing behind him in a flurry.

We looked at each other.

I shook my head, expressionless.

I turned around to leave, then--

"HEY PIG, WANT MY WAFFLES?!"

GIR didn't drop all of his waffles.

Fin.


End file.
